The present invention relates to a substrate connection structure for electrically connecting a first substrate and a second substrate.
To connect two substrates with each other, a connector may be arranged on each substrate, and the two connectors may be connected to each other by a harness (refer to, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-262370). Alternatively, the two connectors may be directly connected to each other (refer to, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-60882).
However, the connectors connecting the substrates are not applicable to large currents. Further, the use of the harness and connectors to connect the substrate lowers the efficiency for coupling components.